Bishamon
Bishamon is the assumed name of Akio, the former familiar of Sara, the witch of the South. He is the eldest of the Yatagarasu brothers, and the older brother of Benten and Benio. Bishamon acts as the primary villain of the series, and is also the creator of the drug, ZONE-00. Appearance Bishamon has golden hair and eyes, the distinct features of Yatagarasu. Now blind, he often keeps his eyes shut or half-open, hidden behind round glasses. Most of his hair is swept back and held in place by a chopstick. When in his creature form, Bishamon sports twelve golden wigs, reflected by the tattoos of said wings present on his back and chest. He also has a tattoo of a feather on his throat, along with a poppy on his right foot, and the sanskrit for "Bishamonten" on the back of his neck. His shoes are custom geta, said to make him three times faster (another three times when his wings are out.) He dresses in white and green. Bishamon also has a beauty mark next to his left eye. Personality Generally soft spoken, Bishamon maintains his calm temperment, even when faced by opposition. He tends to make comments that dig into his opponent's psyche, dragging up old memories or grudges better left forgotten. He shows a rather compassionate side to his younger brothers, but his calm facade doesn't break under any situation thus far. Relationships 'Sara' Bishamon once served as Sara's, the witch of the South's, familiar. It can be assumed that the two shared a normal familiar-witch bond, being a complex sort of love. However, upon her death, he lost the use of his wings and sight, as decreed in the familiar code which states, "For any familiar who fails to defend his mistress, and survives her: if he is a beast, he shall lose his fangs; if a bird, his wings. The sword he lifted to protect that woman shall be stripped from him. The eyes with which he gazedupon her shall be crushed. The meaning is this: his failure brings about his death as a knight. The one way of escaping this fate is to commit a grave taboo and partake of the dead witch's flesh." Bishamon does just this, however, and eats Sara's corpse to regain the use of his twelve wings. His sight, however, is not restored. He states that after partaking of her flesh, his century-old love for her dissipated. 'Benten' Bishamon is Benten's older brother. Because of the racism shown towards Benten as a child, Bishamon became rather close to the child. He still calls him by his childhood name of "Kikuo". It is said that Bishamon is the only person Benten can be completely at ease around. In the Ouei Era, Benten attacked Shima House, attempting to avenge Sara's death. Bishamon intervened before the family was wiped out and banished Benten from the dwelling of the Tengu, inviting him to come back at any time and kill him. During the fight at Chichibu, Benten takes his brother up on this offer, but passes out before landing any real damage on his older brother. 'Benio (Kisshou)' As Benio's eldest brother, Bishamon takes rather good care of his relative. When Benio is ripped apart by the family that took him in, Bishamon not only reassembles him, but also moves his heart over so he won't be easily killed and supplies him with ZONE-00. Ultimately, this leads to Benio's addiction, but it seems that no hard feelings are made, as Benio goes so far as to get a tattoo of Venus, a symbol of Bishamon, on his abdomen. Benio fights on behalf of Bishamon, clearly dedicated to his brother. Plot Overview Bishamon is first mentioned by a drunken Benten, theorizing that "Aniki" might be the creator of ZONE-00, a drug that turns humans into beasts and helps creatures regenerate, at the price of horrible nightmares. Not much is made of this theory until Benio calls upon Benten to visit Bishamon for a "check up". Benten obeys and flies to Chichibu, where he rests in Bishamon's care. Upon awaking, however, Benten confronts his brother about ZONE-00, only to find that Bishamon admits to being the originator of the drug. He also releases the information that ZONE-00 is made of witches flesh, and thus it is a sort of cannibalism to consume it. Disgusted, Benten engages Bishamon in combat. He is quickly disposed of, and is about to be destroyed when Murakumo and Ango Shima intervene. His attention averted, Bishamon begins a fight with Murakumo, revealing that the two are in a similar situation, both having "such fond memories of witches." Other *Bishamon is treated as a God figure by the Tengu of Chichibu, and also by Benten, until their fight. *Despite being blind, Bishamon fights and moves as well as any of the others. He is reportedly just as strong, if not stronger than the four generals. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon